geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daffy's Goodbye
Does anyone remember the Looney Tunes short dated June 29, 1968? It was titled, "See Ya Later Gladiator". It was Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales' final appearance in the Golden Age of Looney Tunes where the two visited ancient Rome by use of a time machine. But, there was one more cartoon with Daffy in it. The night before this episode was aired, I was sick with a stomach virus. I was vomiting almost every 5 minutes and I was feeling too ill to fall asleep. So, I stayed up and watched TV. Around 4:00 AM, my stomach started to settle. So, I planned to turn off the TV and try to fall asleep. But, as I was reaching for my remote control, the opening for Looney Tunes by Warner Bros. and Seven Arts started playing. Looney Tunes was one of my favorite shows at that time, so I couldn't miss out on watching it. Although I thought it was kind of strange that they were showing Looney Tunes in the middle of the night, I didn't think much of it. When the intro played, I noticed that the background was black and logo was in blood red. Also, the opening theme was pitched down to a lower tone. This made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I also tried brushing that off. The title card said: "Daffy's Goodbye", so I figured that there was a mishap and Cartoon Network was accidentally airing this one. When the episode started playing, it opened with Daffy sitting on his bed, looking downward with a depressed look on his face. He let out a big sigh. After about 20 seconds, It cut to static and showed a flashback from the 1938 cartoon "Daffy Duck & Egghead", where Daffy sings "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". After the song, the screen froze on Daffy for a few seconds, then back to static for the next scene. This scene showed Daffy at his desk, with a piece of paper and pencil. He read out loud what he was writing. "I can not take this anymore. My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. I'm tired of getting beat up all the time, even when it's not my fault. I'm really tired of Speedy Gonzales, too. Why can't he just leave me alone for once? It's impossible for them to get out of my life. I cannot take this anymore." He stopped writing for a little bit and there were demonic whispers saying "Do it!". Daffy's final sentence was:''"Goodbye cruel world. I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all for doing this, but I can't live like this anymore. You might as well live without me. Once again, goodbye cruel world." ''Daffy then began crying. However, his sobs sounded real as if he was in actual sorrow. The screen froze for a few seconds, then showed Daffy standing next to some explosives with a detonator in his hand. When he pressed the button, an explosion engulfed him, removing all of his feathers, followed by Daffy Duck hanging upside down in a slaughterhouse. A demon, dressed up as a butcher, slit Daffy's throat and he died from blood loss. It then showed a close-up of Daffy's head. His feathers removed from the explosion, lips bleeding, eyes gouged out, and face covered in multiple cuts. After that, blood-red Arabic text came up on a black screen, saying "انتهت حياة دافي داك 30 البالغة من العمر عامًا وداع. In English, it said: "Daffy Duck's career of 30 years has now ended. Goodbye". The cartoon was finally over. I was horrified and had insomnia for a couple of weeks. I tried to look for the episode on the internet, but nothing matched my search. If you ever find this episode, I recommend you should stay away from it. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros Category:Blood and Gore Category:Nightmare Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Suicide Category:Demon/Devil